1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ammunition. More specifically, it relates to a projectile that is advantageously deformed by rifling.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Projectiles that include a head and a tail held together by an interface have enhanced performance characteristics relative to conventional projectiles.
However, the rifling in a gun barrel causes compression of the interface and the number of such compressions, as well as the location, depth and longitudinal extent of the compression is essentially uncontrollable, thereby reducing the effectiveness of the projectile. Accordingly, multiple projectiles fired in sequence will follow differing paths of travel due to the random quantity, location, depth and extent of the compressions formed in the interface.
The conventional wisdom is that such compression is a natural consequence of rifling and that nothing can be done about it.
In view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the field of this invention that the effects of random rifling compressions could be reduced or eliminated. Thus it was not obvious how such effects could be reduced or eliminated.